Talk:Demonic Compendium
This needs some work This list is...a bit of a mess. It seems to be an attempt at a "master list" of each demon in each race across all games, but it doesn't include all demons, miscategorizes some, and includes some Persona only demons/persona who otherwise don't fit into the standard SMT categories (though I removed most of them). Should we axe this, overhaul it, make it only Nocturne specific, or what?--Otherarrow (talk) 17:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'm really not sure.. it may be useful, should we just hide it or something until it gets renovated? « Zahlzeit 17:34, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::From the look of the page history this was originally intended to be Nocturne specific, I haven't seen when it started getting shifted around. -- Mara (too lazy to log in from class) Forgive me for bringing this up again, but are we going to do anything with this page? Right now, it's a massive mess of demons and races from different games, some miscategorized; it doesn't include species, and the opening header talks solely about Nocturne but then adds "it also appears in these other games". I am tempted to seek out and revert it to when it talked solely about Nocturne.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :I think a list large like this should be handled by category instead, i.e. simply add the category:Demons in every demon article for alphabetic search. This article should be a collection of individual Demonic/Persona Compendium per game. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:13, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, thinking on it, that with all the demon race categorization, a "master list" would be unnecessary. I don't think we need this to be a list of demons, we have individual list pages for that, but a article on the feature itself. Unfortunately, that is the current incarnations weakest point, as it only covers Nocturne in minor detail and then includes other games as a foot note.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:34, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::It can be dealt easily. I may get it started right now of the in-game function. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) In what game were Kyoushin (Mad God) Chaos-aligned? Were they Chaos in Soul Hackers? GalaxiaWild (talk) 09:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : Most likely. They were also Light-Chaos in Card Summoner.--JupiterKnight (talk) 17:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : Card Summoner has alignments? Never mind. Is there a source for that Soul Hackers alignment in any compendium? GalaxiaWild (talk) 17:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes Card Summoner has alignments. Now I did some looking and I found two sites here and here that both list them as Light-Chaos except for Attis, who is Light-Neutral. You can find the four using 狂神.--JupiterKnight (talk) 23:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :: I noticed something called ExChaos and ExLaw. What are they, and what's the difference between the Ex Law and Chaos and just Law and Chaos? GalaxiaWild (talk) 10:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: I don't know why you're asking this right. We won't find anything out about it till Soul Hackers is sold in stores.--JupiterKnight (talk) 19:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC)